Angel Wings
by The Archangel Angel
Summary: Miyoka and her little sister are just trying to survive Deadman Wonderland but that plan backfires as Asami tries to play match maker, with Miyoka and Toto Sakigami, everything changes when the game starts to become dangerous. OCxToto review please!


I do not own deadman wonderland or any music I may put into this.

No words

_"Far far above the clouds_

_Soaring with the wind_

_A falcon flies alone_

_Silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry_

_Never can he rest_

_I walk with you_

_Along an empty winding road_

_We're far from the ones we love_

_Never can return_

_Never can we see again_

_The countries of our birth_

_When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

_Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

_To someone who knows what it is to be alone?_

_Far far above the clouds_

_Against the setting sun_

_A falcon flies alone_

_Silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry_

_Never can he rest_

_I long to spread my wings_

_And fly into the night_

_Open this lonely heart one who understands_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

_When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

_Sadness and loneliness a falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

_To someone who knows what it is to be alone" _everyone could hear her as she skipped along the corridors happily singing the little lullaby "she has a branch of sin a child that small?" one of the deadman whispered furiously they continued to watch her as she skipped and sang. "Hi, my name is Asami nice to see you again" she smiled and twirled around as if she was happy, to be happy here in DW that is insane but to tell the truth she just might be. Asami skipped and skipped until she skipped into someone "sorry I didn't see you" she sang and she tried to move the either way she was picked up by the collar and slammed to the wall "ooh aren't you a pretty one I think we could have some fun with you" one of the men purred " do you mean kill me 'cause I don't mind" she stated bluntly the two other one grinned while the guy in front of her looked terrified and dropped her and took a step back "hey if you aren't then we will" the two chimed in "I don't care just get this sick bitch away from me!" the man screamed the two nodded and came at her with their branch of sin she closed her eyes waiting she felt something warm and sticky splash on her face she opened her eyes surprised why wasn't she dead and that's when she saw him _that_ boy "your mockingbird" she squealed jumping up "how do you know that" he smiled sweetly "because my sissy finds you totally hot, irresistible, sexy ,a total bad-ass and...hey sissy!" she immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a girl who was sitting there red faced and thinking in her mind how she was going to die and plotting how she was going to murder Asami when she reached her, the girl quickly grabbed the smaller child's hand "Asami we need to go so tell him thank you" she never ever would be able to talk to him now "thank you!" Asami chirped happily and skipped away with her sister in hand.

"Asami how could you tell him that!" her sister buried her face into the pillow "because you like him Neechan" she stated simply her sister looked at her Miyoka had that face on "Neechan stop making that face...please!" she gave her sister her trademark puppy face "fine it's not like I can stay mad at you forever" sighed Miyoka that wasn't her real name it was just a nickname "Neechan I really just wanted you to be happy I didn't want to embarrass you" the small girl fiddled with her thumbs her sister sighed and hopped off the bed she knelt down and cradled her against her chest "I know you did but sometimes you need to let me handle it OK and how in hell did you know those things?" she laughed I giggled "Neechan says that every Carnival Corpse" she mumbled something about keeping things quiet I snuggled against her happy to be forgiven "can I set you up..."no,no and no" she turned crimson I giggled and tried to wiggle out of her embrace as someone knocked on the door there he sat grinning as he saw my sister "I never got to meet you" he laughed he then knelt down to me and grinned "mockingbird is not Toto's real name" he laughed I grabbed his hand and tried to pull in but that plan didn't work so well cause in the end he fell over "are you alright?" Mi helped him stand up "Toto is fine" he grinned and leaned closer to her I watched this very confused on why my sister was sitting there like an idiot an not leaning in too "don't sit there like a bunch of idiots hurry up and kiss!" I snapped Toto laughed and Mi smiled "I guess we better do as she says" he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Neechan's cheek I squealed in delight and jumped at them Toto caught me with ease "are you happy now that Toto has kissed your very pretty sister?" he asked "yes I am" I laughed and Neechan ruffled my hair obviously very happy with the kiss this was awesome I just met him but I could tell he was really nice, it was ruined when my watch began to beep that meant it was time for Neechan to go to carnival corpse it was her against hummingbird "I hope you kick her ass!" I yelled and quickly covered my mouth sometimes I said things out loud " me too" she laughed and pulled away grabbing her battle clothes and locked the bathroom door. Toto put me down and sat down on the bed I shared with her " I like you" I announced he smiled and clapped his hands "good because I like you and your sister" he smiled "how much exactly do you like Neechan oh and she has a name but I think you should call her something else" I thought out loud again "I have to know her Toto doesn't want to make your sister uncomfortable" he reasoned I nodded and that's when Neechan stepped out. she looked at us confused "what are you staring at me for?!" she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out she turned around and went over to the dresser where she always kept her blades "well come on don't just sit there like that!" she mused.

I walked in front of them but regretted it instantly considering that my back was exposed "so Neechan how are you going to beat hummingbird" Asami seemed worried "I don't know but don't worry I'll be just fine" I smiled slowing down to clasp my little sisters hand in my own she grinned and then clasped Toto's hand in her own and begged us to swing her we did as we were told and swing she shrieked and giggled but was silent as soon as we walked before the cage "Hey don't worry I'll be alright" I smiled crouching down to pat her on the head I stood up "can you watch her?" I asked Toto he nodded smiling I smiled at bot of them and walked to the cage _I don't know what I'm going to do _was my last thought before the gate slammed behind me.


End file.
